Aelspeth Noromiel (MerryMortician)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Wizard (Conjurer) Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: NG Languages: Low Landellian, Elven, Old Landellian, Draconic, Dwarven, Celestial, Goblin, Sylvan Deity: Transcendental Imperium (loosely) First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 8 -1 (-2 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (5 pts) racial CON: 12 +1 (5 pts) racial INT: 18 +4 (10 pts) racial WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 12 +1 (2 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Roll) HP: 8 = + CON (1) + FC (1) (Wizard 1) AC: 13 = + DEX (3) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (3) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +3 = (3) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = (0) CMB: -1 = (0) + STR (-1) + Misc (0) CMD: 12 = + BAB (0) + STR (-1) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +1 = (0) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +3 = (0) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) Will: +2 = (2) + WIS (0) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Quarterstaff: Attack: -1 = (0) + STR (-1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6-1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Longsword: Attack: -1 = (0) + STR (-1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8-1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Light Crossbow: Attack: +3 = (0) + DEX (+3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Ammo: Standard iron-tipped bolts Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (DEX), +2 (INT), -2 (CON) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Wizard (+1 HP/level) Low-Light Vision: Can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Keen Senses: Receives a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Elven Immunities: Immune to magic sleep effects and gets a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Elven Magic: Receives a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. Receives a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. Weapon Familiarity: Proficient with longbows, longswords, rapiers, and shortbows, and treats any weapon with the word "elven" as a martial weapon. Class Features Wizard (Conjurer) Armor/Weapons: No armor or shields Club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, quarterstaff Familiar: Darwin (Monkey) Spell Focus: Gain Spell Focus as a bonus feat at 1st level. Cantrips: Cantrips must be prepared each day as any other spell, however they do not expend any slots upon casting and can be cast again. Spells: Casts arcane spells drawn from the sorcerer/wizard spell list. Requires 8 hours of rest and 1 hour of study every day in order to prepare spells from spellbook. May know any number of spells. Must have an Intelligence score of at least 10 + the spell level to learn, prepare, and cast. Saving Throw DC's are 10 + spell level + INT modifier. Arcane School: Specialty (Conjuration); Restricted (Enchantment and Evocation) Summoner's Charm: Duration of all conjuration (summoning) spells increased by a number of rounds equal to 1/2 wizard level (minimum 1). This increase is not doubled by Extend Spell. At 20th level, can change the duration of all summon monster spells to permanent. Can only have one permanent summon active at a time. Shift (Su): Can teleport to a nearby space as a swift action as if using dimension door. Does not provoke AoO. Must be able to see the space and can only take familiars along. Can move 5 feet for every two wizard levels (minimum 5 ft). Can do this a number of times per day equal to 3 + INT modifier. Dimensional Steps (Sp): At 8th level can teleport up to 30 feet per wizard level per day as a standard action. Can bring willing creatures along by expending distance for each additional creature. Feats Spell Focus (Conj.) Wizard: +1 to DC of saving throws for all Conjurations Combat Casting Level: +4 to Concentration checks when casting defensively Traits Focused Mind (Magic): Much of Aelspeth's childhood and adolescence was spent in study with her father. She learned to filter out the sounds of other children playing in the streets and studied aggressively as her performance steadily approached "satisfactory" by sidhe standards. She gains a +2 trait bonus to Concentration checks. Rich Parents: Though Sumbru was in ruins, Aelspeth's parents had amassed a fortune from potion and amulet sales over the course of a mortal lifetime. When her parents decided to return to the Bordermarches she stayed on the Material Plane with a partial inheritance. She begins play with 900gp in goods and currency. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 6 = (2) + INT (4)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Wizard 1) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 3 0 - 3 -0 +0 Appraise 8 1 3 4 +0 Bluff 1 0 - 1 +0 Climb -1 0 - -1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 4 0 * 4 +0 Diplomacy 1 0 - 1 +0 Disable Device 0 - 3 -0 +0 Disguise 1 0 - 1 +0 Escape Artist 3 0 - 3 -0 +0 Fly 3 0 * 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 - 1 +0 Heal 0 0 - 0 +0 Intimidate 1 0 - 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 * 4 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 * 4 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 * 4 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 4 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 * 4 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 * 4 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 4 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 8 1 3 4 +0 Linguistics 8 1 3 4 +0 Perception 0 0 - 0 +0 Perform ( ) 1 0 - 1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride 3 0 - 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 - 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 - 3 -0 +0 Spellcraft 8 1 3 4 +0 Stealth 3 0 - 3 -0 +0 Survival 0 0 - 0 +0 Swim -1 0 - -1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 - 1 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) ^ = Spell from school of Conjuration 0 Level 1st Level 2nd Level * Resistance ^ Grease ^ Acid Splash ^ Obscuring Mist * Detect Magic ^ Stumble Gap * Detect Poison ^ Unseen Servant * Read Magic * Color Spray * Ghost Sound * Silent Image * Haunted Fey Aspect * Enlarge Person * Bleed * Disrupt Undead * Touch of Fatigue * Mage Hand * Mending * Message * Open/Close * Arcane Mark * Prestidigitation Spell Lists (Prepared) * = Spell gained by level advancement and/or high abilities ^ = Spell gained from Specialization School 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Detect Magic ^ Unseen Servant * Ghost Sound * Color Spray * Prestidigitation * Enlarge Person Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Quarterstaff -- gp 4 lb Spellbook -- gp 3 lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Longsword 15 gp 4 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 4 lb Bolts (x10) 1 gp 1 lb Canteen 2 gp 1 lb Hip Flask 1 gp .5 lb Belt Pouches (x2) 2 gp 1 lb Rubber Ball (2in) .08 gp -- lb Tindertwigs (x8) 8 gp -- lb Signal Whistle .8 gp -- lb Chalk (x3) .03 gp -- lb Flour .01 gp .5 lb Masterwork Backpack 50 gp 4 lb Bedroll .1 gp 5 lb Blanket .5 gp 3 lb Elven Trail Rations (x5) 10 gp 5 lb Candles (x5) .05 gp -- lb Candle Lamp 5 gp 1 lb Ink & Inkpen 8.1 gp -- lb Flint & Steel 1 gp -- lb Everburning Torch 110 gp 1 lb Sunrods (x2) 4 gp 2 lb Silk Rope (50ft) 10 gp 5 lb Twine (50ft) .01 gp .5 lb = Total on Aelspeth: 269.40 gp 47.5 lb Light Horse (Combat-Ready) 110 gp -- lb Bit & Bridle 2 gp 1 lb Riding Saddle 10 gp 25 lb Saddlebags 4 gp 8 lb Perfume 5 gp -- lb Shaving Kit .15 gp .5 lb Straight Razor Whetstone Small Mirror Brush Cup Shaving Powder (x50) Grooming Kit 1 gp 2 lb Comb Scissors Nail File Sponge Hairbrush Miniature Mirror Soap Chewing Stick (Cinnamon) Tooth Powder Cook Pot .8 gp 4 lb Mess Kit .2 gp 1 lb Plate Bowl Cup Fork Knife Spoon Sewing Needle .5 gp -- lb = Total on Kasmir: 133.65 gp 41.5 lb Cart 15 gp -- lb Horse Feed (x5) .25 gp 30 lb Small Tent 10 gp 20 lb Familiar Satchel 25 gp 6 lb Hammer .5 gp 2 lb Pitons (x8) .8 gp 4 lb Marbles .1 gp 2 lb Scroll Box (holds 10) 5 gp 1 lb Scroll of Floating Disk 25 gp -- lb Scroll of Mage Armor 25 gp -- lb Scroll of Mount 25 gp -- lb Scroll of Identify 25 gp -- lb Scroll of Feather Fall 25 gp -- lb Scroll of Ant Haul 25 gp -- lb Scroll of Protection from Evil 25 gp -- lb Scroll of Touch of the Sea 25 gp -- lb Scroll of Vanish 25 gp -- lb = Total on Cart: 281.65 gp 65 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-26 27-53 54-80 MWK Backpack: 0-30 31-60 61-90 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 18 Initial Character Money: +900 gp GP: 30 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 50 CP: 30 Career Earnings: 900 gp Carried Inventory: -685.7 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 215.3 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 137 Height: 5'11" Weight: 101 lbs Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Pale Cream Appearance: Demeanor: Background Ameria and Elwyn Noromiel came to the Material Plane in search of an exotic component for rituals in their home realm. Even they knew not the nature or whereabouts of this component, guided simply by their natures. To fund their ventures, the two sidhe ran a quietly successful shop in Sumbru, peddling potions and amulets crafted with rare substances they found on their journeys. During the night of the final Acomayan assault on Sumbru, as the gilded gutters ran with blood, Aelspeth was born into chaos. Ameria's screams in the apartment above the shop were drowned by the crashing of boulders striking crystalline towers throughout the city, the scent of afterbirth mingling with ozone in the air. Elwyn wiped off the infant and set her aside to tend his wife following labor. The bolted shutters began to groan with a sudden and dramatic shift in air pressure. Ameria grabbed her husband's shoulder, her eyes widening questioningly. Elwyn moved to the window and peered as best he could through the slats. He saw only the carnage he expected yet he felt tremors beneath his feat crescendo almost imperceptibly. Realization dawned seconds later when he heard a bowel-emptying explosion from the direction of the plaza. The man lunged to his wife's bedside. Hands flying through the execution of a warding spell, he spun and threw out his arms just as magical radiation assaulted the building. Elwyn's full concentration was expended maintaining the magical protective bubble around his family. Ameria called out for her newborn to no avail. The babe lay on a table at the edge of the protective magic's influence. Many-fold auras washed over the child on the table. The Gate in the plaza was unmade Unmaking of the Gate -> Magic got in -> Knack for conjuration -> Studied under Elwyn -> Magic addiction Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character